


Five Reasons Why Ochi Is Better Than Yashiro

by OchiBot, Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OchiBot/pseuds/OchiBot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Why Ochi Is Better Than Yashiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts).



> Written for Hikago day 2013

1\. Yashirobot just doesn't have the same kind of ring to it.  
2\. Ochi doesn't need to choose between further education or furthering his Go career, he has sufficient organisation skills and level of intelligence to cover both easily.  
3\. Yashiro would have taken the opportunity, his pride be damned; you have to take advantage of any opportunity as it presents itself, least it backfire and you miss out.  
4\. As Yashiro didn't get to witness the imbecilic nature that required many years of work and forced socialization by Waya, to chip away in order to allow the occasional moments of brilliance to shine, he hasn't yet developed enough perspective to truly, deeply, appreciate how important it is to mock Shindou at every opportunity.  
5\. Despite the fact that Yashiro tries very hard to make and leave an impression on others, Yashiro cares too deeply about what others think of him to really let loose or say what he actually thinks.

 

6\. Obviously.


End file.
